The Silent Curse
by Leowawa
Summary: Although the war has ended, Sophie must search for the rising Witch of the Waste to break her curse.
1. Raven's Deal

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me?" he asked, brushing a strand of silver hair away from her face. She took his hand, holding it and never letting it go. "Howl, you've done many times," she insisted. "We'll be fine." Howl leaned closer, giving her a peck on her lips. "I love you," he smiled. "I'll see you in a couple days, Sophie."

As he walked towards the door, he called out to the ginger haired boy, "Make sure you don't cause any trouble, Markl!" The boy stood up and bowed. "Have a safe journey, Master Howl!" He waved to his family, turning the knob. Once the light turned black, he opened it, flying into the darkness.

Giving one last wave, Sophie closed the door. Giving a sigh, she noticed the silent atmosphere. "Alright!" she announced. "We have a lot of things to do!" The fire glowed, arms reaching out to grab more firewood. "Is this one of your cleaning days? Because I am _exhausted_."

"Lighten up, Calcifer," Markl said. "Where are we going, Sophie?" The lady rummaged through the table. Searching for a small note, she replied, "Shopping. The boys eagerly leaned in closer. "What are we buying this time?" Markl asked with hunger glowing in his eyes.

Sophie could not help but laugh. "We'll see," she answered. Grabbing her sweater, she gestured the little boy to follow. "We'll be out for a while, Calcifer," she told the flame. Turning the knob green, the two left into a lively, crowded town.

Calcifer sighed, leaning against the wood. Hearing slow footsteps come down, he glanced at the staircase. "That old witch gives me the creeps," he shuddered. "Even when her powers were taken away." The old woman finally reached the first level, looking around. Finally finding Calcifer, she smiled. "What a pretty fire," she croaked.

He blinked, wondering what tricks she had up her sleeve. She came closer, sitting beside the fireplace. "Say, where did everyone go?" she spoke to herself. As she was rambling on, the fire heard something knock on the window. Looking up, he found a black cat smile slyly at him.

Magically walking through the glass, the cat hopped to the floor. "What do you want, Raven?" Calcifer frowned. "I told you to stop coming in as you please." The cat leaped onto the fireplace, taking a chunk of wood for itself. Transforming into a black flame like Calcifer, it sighed.

"This town is too crowded," he complained, ignoring him. Noticing the old woman stare at him in interest, he asked, "What's with the old lady?" Calcifer glared at the witch. "She's the Witch of the Waste," he explained. "Powerless and old."

Raven's interest sparked. "Why is she living here? What happened to your contractee?" The demon's words caught her attention. "Are you willing to play with me?" the Witch of the Waste asked, as if her old self withered away.

Calcifer looked uneasy. "Raven, get out of here," he hissed. "Don't give in to this old woman-"

"Why not?" the black flame smiled. "It's been a long time since I've had some fun. Right, Calcifer?" The town was indeed crowded and busy. Sophie and Markl walked beside the bay, looking for the ingredients on her paper. Sophie looked up at the sky, thinking of Howl.

It had been a few months since the war. She and Howl rebuilt the castle, while watching the two kingdoms recover from the war. "Sophie," Markl called out. "Is this what you're looking for?" She rushed towards him, examining the ingredient. "Yes! Two please." After they gathered all of the ingredients, they walked back home. "Are you going to miss Howl?" the boy asked curiously.

She smiled, nodding to his answer. "Of course," she spoke. "However…" The lady narrowed her eyes, gripping the basket tighter. "There's something strange… Something's not right." They reached the house, opening the door. Once they closed the door behind them, they heard a shriek from Calcifer.

Alarmed, Sophie ran up the steps, finding a dark force surrounding the witch. "Granny, what's going on?" Markl gasped. "Stay back, Markl," Sophie ordered, pushing him behind her. The Witch of the Waste looked at her. Instead of having an old appearance, her skin began to glow, wearing the old wrinkles away.

Her nightdress darkened, turning into a dress that caused her figure to change. A new and younger voice spoke to Sophie. "This is a surprise, isn't it?" the witch smiled. "Raven is such a powerful spirit." Examining her hands, she glared back at the girl.

"I'll give you a reward," she declared. "For treating me like an old woman!" Calcifer tried to escape the fireplace, but was trapped in a cage. "Raven, get out of there!" Ignoring the snapping flame, she approached Sophie. With one motion of her finger, Sophie's hands and face were covered in small scratches. Seeing tiny drops of blood, Markl's face twisted in fright.

"Your hair will be the color of blood, your voice never existing but in me." The curse awakened, the blood touching her hair. Immediately turning red, she felt her voice disappear from her throat. "S-Sophie, are you alright? What did you do to her, you old hag?"

An invisible force pushed him backwards, causing Sophie to turn to the witch in anger. _Stop!_ The witch cringed, collapsing beside the fireplace. "What," she gritted her teeth. "Raven!" Sophie repeated, "Stop!" Calcifer watched in astonishment. "She's taking Raven's power! The curse is wearing off! Keep on going, Sophie!"

However, the Witch of the Waste pulled back, taking Raven back into her body. Transforming into a dark shadow, she broke through the window. The cage slowly disappeared, allowing Calcifer to move around freely. "Sophie! Sophie, are you alright?" Sophie fell to the ground, gasping for air. She opened her mouth to speak Markl's name, but nothing came out.

"It's been done," the flame trembled. Sophie tried to ignore him, crawling towards Markl.


	2. Her Resolve

"Why don't you try this?" Calcifer suggested. He held up a sheet of paper with ancient markings, handing it to the silent girl. A few hours passed, and the two were trying to figure out how to break the curse. However, as soon as she touched it, the paper reduced to ashes. Sophie sighed, sitting beside the fireplace.

She shrugged, as if saying, _Nothing is going to work. Aren't you the powerful demon who could break curses?_ Calcifer blushed.

"I've never seen this kind before," he mumbled. "Let's try a couple more." Markl rushed in with a first aid kit, placing it on the table. "Does it sting?" he worriedly asked. She shook her head, taking the cloth to clean her scratches. "I'll call Howl," Calcifer decided, focused on telepathically messaging the wizard.

Sophie wildly shook her head, slamming her hand into the burning wood. Alarmed, Calcifer and Markl stared at her. "Sophie!" the little boy protested. "You're going to burn yourself!"

As he pulled her away, she glanced at her hand. She had not felt the heat, nor saw any burns. The flame looked at her in disbelief. "Is this the side effects from rebelling against the witch's curse?" The girl searched for a notebook, rummaging through the drawers for a pencil.

"Sophie, do you feel any pain?" the flame hesitated to ask. "Since you were affected by the witch's curse, you could have gained something from her-" The girl blinked, glancing up at the flame.

Just like the other times, she would give him a smile which meant, _I'm fine_. Markl continued to bandage her cuts, curious as to what had actually happened. _M-Maybe I hit my head too hard_, he thought to reassure himself.

Quickly scribbling something down, she held it up for them to read. _Don't call Howl. I need to deal with this myself_. She placed the notebook and pencil down on the table, going up the stairs.

"Whatever you're doing, don't!" he insisted. Markl frowned. "What is she planning to do?" h demanded. They watched as she made her way back downstairs. She had already brought her cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're going after her?" Markl anxiously protested. "You can't! I'm here, a-and you need to care for the castle while Master Howl is gone…" He began to break down in tears. "Just fix it all, Calcifer… You can help, can't you?" Sophie sighed, pulling the boy into her arms.

She could spot the bump on Markl's head, when the Witch of the Waste had forced him backwards. She began to worry if he would experience memory loss or anything worse. She softly patted his head.

She glanced at the flame, who grumbled to himself. "Since it's Raven, I can go with you," he suggested. Markl sniffled, taking a peek at the two. Sophie narrowed her eyes. Grabbing the notebook, she wrote, _Where will we start?_

Although Markl was against this, he had to let her go. "Be careful, Sophie," he mumbled, burying his face into her apron. She smiled, ruffling his hair. _We'll get Uncle Gavin to look after you and the castle_.

The boy tried to lighten his expression, nodding in agreement. Calcifer cleared his throat, tossing something shiny towards Sophie. Catching it, she realized it was a ruby ring. "Since I can't move without something containing my body, it will serve as my transporter."

While she placed it on her finger, Calcifer magically flew into the jewel, causing it to glow like a flame. _It's pretty_, she thought to herself, admiring the glowing ring. Writing on the notebook again, she asked Calcifer, _Have you called Gavin yet?_

The flame nodded, turning to the door. With a click, someone appeared. Quickly putting her hood up, she hoped he would not spot her red hair. "Good evening, Sophie!" he boomed. "You've gotten so big!" He ruffled Markl's hair, unaware that he was wincing from the hit.

"How's Howl?" Markl immediately answered for the lady. "He's out on a mission again. We called you because Sophie and Cal- um, I mean she needed to go somewhere for a while." Gavin blinked, turning back to Sophie.

"I see," he nodded. He looked around, finding the first floor to be need and tidy. When he laid his eyes on the fireplace, it was only a simple fire. Sophie sighed in relief. "Have a safe journey," Gavin smiled, patting her shoulder.

Curtseying, she rushed down the steps, giving a wave to Markl before leaving. _I hope Gavin doesn't notice anything strange_, Sophie thought, racing through the streets. "Don't worry, he won't," Calcifer replied. Jumping in surprise, she looked at the ring.

_Since when could you understand me?_ she wondered with an irritated tone. Calcifer gave a snicker. "Anyways, let's head to the next town before it gets any more darker."

Nodding, Sophie ran, leaving her hometown. _Do you think Howl will return before we do?_ The lady pondered. She could only hear the sound of her boots clicking against the road. She could feel her soft red hair tease her neck and cheeks.

"Let's hope he doesn't notice anything," the fire thought. "By the way, is your hand alright? It must have burned when you forced your hand into the ash." Remembering it, she looked at it again.

Nothing. _What was that exactly?_ She frowned, wondering if it had come from the witch. _Who was the spirit that helped the Witch of the Waste to regain her power?_ Calcifer stiffened, trying to laugh.

"Well, you see, Sophie…" The girl rolled her eyes, thinking, _Explain_. The two made their way out of the town, prepared to find the Witch of the Waste.


	3. To the Country

Sophie quickly slipped into an empty room, shutting the door behind her. The train let out a distant whistle, beginning to move along the tracks. With a sigh, she began to fold her sweater neatly. "Phew, that was some walk," her ring spoke.

_Gee, I wonder who actually _did_ the walking_, Sophie rolled her eyes. Placing the ring on the seat in front of her, the jewel suddenly glowed. A little flame appeared above the ring. "It's very crowded in there," he muttered.

_So, where are we going again?_ she asked. "There's a ball tomorrow in the country we're going to," Calcifer explained. "The Witch of the Waste loves parties, especially where we're going. _Do you know this from when Howl and she were… together?_ Calcifer frowned, agreeing with Sophie.

The lady shuddered at the thought of the two magicians together. _Let's hope we can find her before Howl returns_, Sophie thought to herself. She glanced outside, calmed by the green grass and clear blue skies. A few minutes passed by and she finally noticed a few farms.

Waving at the people in the fields, she wondered if this was anywhere near Howl's little cottage. _I'm going to get some rest_, she decided. Once she laid her head against her sweater, she heard a muffled squeak.

Suddenly sitting up, Sophie and Calcifer looked closely. The sweater mysteriously changed into a small ball. It uncurled, revealing a small boy. _M-Markl?_ Sophie narrowed her eyes in surprise. "What are you doing here, Markl?" Calcifer curiously asked. Knowing she could not talk to Markl, she gave him a little tug on his ear.

"Ow!" he flinched. Giving him a hard look, he sighed. "I know Sophie, but I wanted to help." _Where's Gavin?_ she told Calcifer to ask him. Once he repeated it to Markl, the boy began to think.

Snapping his fingers, he finally remembered about his relative. "I told him that I usually went to your sister's bakery. So he went for me." _And you left_, Sophie frowned. Sighing, she leaned back. _There's nothing to do about it now_, she admitted. _We can't bring him back now_.

"I guess so," Calcifer agreed. Markl's face lit up. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Sophie gave a weak smile. _I just don't want to put you in danger_, she murmured. Calcifer glanced at the lady with a worried look. They heard Markl chuckling softly to himself.

"He he, your shoulders were pretty warm," Markl thought to himself. "But it was a bit tcold for me with the cold wind-" He realized he was talking aloud. "I-It's getting late. Should I get you guys something to eat from the front?" Markl blurted out.

As they both nodded, the boy quickly left the room. _That boy_, she sighed again. "Well, he's Howl's apprentice," Calcifer reminded her. She nodded, looking back outside. The sun began to set, darkening the view. She finally got to see her reflection now that it was darker.

Her hair was pure red as the witch had cursed her to have, but everything else was the way it was before. "It could be your disguise," the flame tried to keep her hopes up. _I guess so_, Sophie replied. Trying to test her voice, she opened her mouth.

Nothing came out. _Let's hope it won't get too complicated as the one where I turned into an old lady_, she growled. "At least it wore off," Calcifer nodded. Turing back to the demon, Sophie became curious. _Do you ever sleep, Calcifer?_ "Yeah, whenever I want," he replied.

"But Howl usually tells me to keep the castle moving, so it's good that I don't need sleep since I'm a demon." Sophie nodded. Markl finally arrived once the stars were appearing from the night sky. "You should get some sleep you two," Calcifer told them.

"I'll keep you guys warm and watch for anything." Markl curled up beside Sophie. She glanced at him, giving him her thanks. _We'll see you in the morning then_, she decided. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax despite the tension of breaking her curse.


	4. Be Safe

"We'll stay here for the night," Calcifer yawned as Markl opened the hotel door. Turning the lights on, there were two beds for each of them. The fire cheered as soon as he found an empty fireplace. "Will you be okay?" Markl asked Sophie.

She slipped the ring off of her finger and placed it on the night table. Calcifer immediately flew out, making himself comfortable in the fireplace. She gave him a thumbs up to reassure him. _Calcifer, look after Markl_, she told the fire demon. _I'm going out to get some fresh air_.

Leaving the hotel, Calcifer called to her, "Don't go out for too long!" Sighing, Sophie took her time walking around the empty streets. Very few people were out around this time. Giving a smile at people that passed her, she wondered what Howl was doing.

At that time, he was at the King's palace, slipping past Madame Suliman's office. He found his way to the King's office, whose candle was still lit. With a light knock, he opened the door. "My king?" he called out.

"Who's there?" the king asked. "Wizard Pendragon," Howl replied. Waiting to hear his approval, he finally heard the king's voice. "Come in." Entering his office, he gave a respectful bow. "I apologize for sneaking into your palace," he started. "But I must inform you."

The king organized his papers while listening to Howl. "There are so many problems I must take care of. What is it?" he said. "What other problems is there, Your Majesty?" Howl asked. The king sighed. "It seems that the Witch of the Waste has returned.

Alarmed, Howl looked up. "The Witch of the Waste?" he echoed. Thinking of Sophie and the others, he tightened his fists. "Someone reported the sighting at the edge of the kingdom," the king continued. "No one reported the news to you?"

The wizard tried to gather his thoughts. "No," he finally spoke. "I'm afraid this is more important than what I have to say. May I have a meeting with you once again, Your Majesty? I will see to the Witch."

The king could only nod as Howl swiftly left the room. _Sophie, are you alright?_ he gritted his teeth. Flying in the night, he reached the house, only to find Gavin struggling to open the door. "What brings you here, Gavin? Especially in the middle of the night?" Howl narrowed his eyes.

The man sighed. "Sophie told me to look after Markl was she was going out. It seems like the boy has locked me out…" Briefly patting his shoulder, Howl replied, "Thank you, Gavin. I will handle things now. Please, have a safe trip home."

As Gavin left with a confused expression, Howl used his magic to open the door. Flipping the switch on, he shut the door behind him. "Sophie!" he called out. "Calcifer! Markl!" Silence only replied back.

Anxiety crept up his throat. "Sophie!" he shouted, searching through the house. Finding no one in the house, he returned to the first floor. "Where could they be?" he angrily thought, fearful that the witch had taken the three.

Looking around, he caught a strange red mark beside the steps. "Blood?" Summoning the past, faint images appeared around him. Calcifer was under a spell while the revived witch took control of Markl and Sophie. Markl fell back while Sophie was wounded.

Howl could not contain his anger, but had to wait and see what happened next. Luckily, the witch escaped, while Sophie was once again under a curse. Her beautiful silver hair had turned red, her voice gone with the witch of the Waste.

Once the memory disappeared, the room fell silent again. "Where could they have gone…" he murmured. Deciding to search the land, he left the castle without any hesitation. "I'll find you," he spoke aloud.

While he was in the air, Sophie looked up at the full moon, imagining howl flying over the land. Folding her hands together, she murmured, "Howl." The wizard passed the Waste, he found the still castle. Resting by the large lake, he cast a spell on it so that it would not be seen.

"Sophie," he thought. At the same time, the two glancing at the sky with hope glittering in their eyes. "_Be safe_," the two spoke at the same time. While howl continued to search for the group, Sophie turned back to the hotel, prepared to search for the witch the next day.


	5. Strange Meeting

"Is everyone ready?" Calcifer asked. Markl, in his magical cloak, gave the fire a thumbs up. Sophie came out of the bathroom, wearing an elegant gown. Her red hair was tied up with sparkling flower pins, curls hanging off of them. She wore a strapless red gown with brown boots underneath. "You look pretty, Sophie!" he smiled. "Are you sure you didn't need the red shoes?"

The lady shook her head. "She said she needs it if she needs to run. Besides, no one can see it. You have her dress, right?" Markl revealed a part of Sophie's normal blue dress from his satchel. "Ready when she needs it," he replied. "Oh, and I made this for you."

Rummaging through his bag, he found a simple red mask with silver decorations. "I realized it was a masquerade ball so I made it." Sophie smiled, taking the mask. Giving him a kiss on his head, she motioned them to follow. Slipping the ring on, Calcifer flew into it.

As the night appeared over the kingdom, Sophie and the two made their way to the flashy castle where the ball was being held. _Tell Markl that you'll give him a signal if we need him at the ball_, Sophie told Calcifer. He repeated it to the boy, who nodded.

"Be safe," he said before running off into the darkness. With a deep breath, Sophie headed towards the party. _Are you going to be staying with me throughout the whole time?_ she pondered. "We can split up to find the witch quicker," he replied. "Here, I'll transform right now." Leaving the ring, Calcifer suddenly stood on the ground.

He had blonde hair with red tips like fire, wearing a black suit and a red mask like Sophie's. "We'll have to be quick if I'm going to stay like this," he explained. _You're human!_ the lady exclaimed. _That's amazing, Calcifer!_

The disguised demon gave a laugh. "Let's go," he insisted. Sophie took her red mask that Markl gave her, tying it around her head. They finally reached the castle, entering through the grand doors. More than a dozen chandeliers brightened the room, delicacies towered on plates and surrounded by colorful drinks. "Here, hold on to my arm," Calcifer gestured. Wrapping hers around his, they made their way through the crowd.

Meanwhile, Howl appeared at the entrance, wearing a black suit similar to Calcifer's. This time, his hair was dyed silver, much like Sophie's original hair. Wearing a black mask, he walked into the ball. As soon as he arrived inside, he was pulled to the side.

"Master Howl, are you sure you want to do this?" a man whispered anxiously. The wizard gave him a pat on his back. "It's alright. There are too many people for her to spot me." He continued his way into the crowd. "But you said you never wanted to see her again!" he muttered. "Why can't you just find Miss Sophie and head home?"

Howl shook his head. "It won't end peacefully until I find the witch of the Waste. I've even told the king I would handle her." The man gave a nervous squeak. "Master howl, please be careful." The wizard gave a soft chuckle. "I will if you help me find her."

Before the man could protest, Howl had already disappeared within the crowd. Stressed, he decided to head towards the refreshments for a quick drink. The disguised wizard passed by many masked people. _She could be anywhere_, Howl gritted his teeth.

He suddenly bumped into a man who passed by too quickly. "Oh, I apologize," the man began to speak, but froze at the sight of the wizard. "H-Howl?" he exclaimed. Surprised, that someone had already discovered his identity, he looked around to see if anyone had heard. No one. "What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Who are you-" Howl stopped, looking closely at the surprised man. "Calcifer?" The man gave a nervous smile. "What are you doing here?" Howl softly demanded. Avoiding his eyes, Calcifer gave a crooked smile. "We all came here to uh, find the witch."

"Then Sophie is here?" Howl asked, his hope rising. After Calcifer nodded, the wizard immediately rushed through the ball. _Where are you Sophie?_ Just as he thought about her, the lady was leaning by the balcony, glancing around. _Where could the witch be…_ she thought. A woman in black clothes left the balcony. Accidentally pushing her shoulder, the woman turned to look at Sophie.

Quickly looking at Sophie's appearance, she gave a wicked smile. "I'm sorry, my dear," she apologized. With a feathery black boa, the woman gave a little wave. _You…_ Sophie realized. _Witch of the Waste!_ Chasing after her, she was suddenly grabbed by her henchmen.

"Take her away before she disrupts the ball," the witch ordered. "This is one of my favorites, too." Walking towards Sophie, she broke the string that held her mask up. "Enjoyed my makeover?" the witch chuckled, taking a strand of her red hair.

As she dropped the mask, she waved her hand for the henchmen to leave the ball. "We'll have a nice chat after the party," the witch continued. Struggling against the strong grips, Sophie gave a little squeak. Frowning, the Witch of the Waste turned back at the sound.

_I know I placed the curse on her_, she narrowed her eyes. _How can she still talk?_ "_Let go of me!_" Sophie finally shouted. The chandeliers shook, with the wind pouring in. Bracing themselves, the guests panicked and ran out of the room.

"Impossible!" the witch gritted her teeth. "Who is that?" Howl yelled over the raging winds. He and Calcifer were hiding behind a pillar, dodging the flying tables and chairs. "Master Howl!" a nearby voice called out. The man earlier hid in a little corner.

It finally calmed down, allowing them to find the witch at the balcony. Finding Sophie panting, the henchmen were nowhere to be seen. "Sophie?" Howl whispered. "Well, isn't this a reunion?" the Witch of the Waste smiled. Sophie looked up in exhaustion, finding the room empty and wiped away clean. _Did I… Did I do this?_


	6. Reunited

Howl started to approach Sophie until Calcifer and the man held him back. "What's wrong?" the witch slyly smiled, her heels clicking towards Sophie. Instinctively, she backed away, only to be surrounded by the Witch of the Waste's henchmen. "Sophie," Howl muttered. "Don't move." The witch approached Sophie, lifting the girl's chin up.

"She's gotten a bit boring since her voice is gone, hasn't it?" she continued. Flicking her away, her henchmen began to follow her to the balcony. "I'll be waiting, Howl," the witch said. "If you want that girl's spell to be broken, then come to me." Taking a step forward, she fell off of the balcony and flew out of sight. Once Calcifer released Howl, the wizard immediately rushed towards Sophie.

Trying to stand up, the lady leaned against the pillar. "Sophie, are you alright?" Howl questioned, cupping her face in his hands. Feeling the warmth of his hands, Sophie held onto them. _I missed you a lot, Howl_, she thought.

The wizard frowned. Glancing at the demon, he asked, "What did the witch mean by-" He was cut off when someone burst into the empty ball room. Taking his hood off, the boy found them crowding by the balcony. "Master! Everyone, you're here!" Racing towards them, he tried to catch his breath, he jumped into Sophie. "I saw the Witch of the Waste run off. I thought you were…"

Sophie smiled, ruffling his hair. _We're okay Markl_, she thought. _Did anything happen or did you see anything while you were walking around, Calcifer? Markl?_ Calcifer shook his head. "I only found Howl. What about you, Markl? Notice anything strange?" Markl shrugged. "The king's men were at the front for some reason."

Howl blinked. "So you can read Sophie's thoughts?" he realized. Calcifer nodded. "For now I think we should go somewhere safe Master Howl," the man insisted. Markl frowned. "Who's this guy?" The wizard patted his back. "His name is Jordan. I met him from the king's palace and he just happened to come along."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Sure, I came along… More like dragged along." Howl reached his hand out to Sophie, who gratefully took it. "We should head to the castle before the king's men find us. Will you be joining us, Jordan?" The man shrugged. "Why not," he sighed, following them as soon as the guards entered the room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Howl murmured into her ear. Knowing that the wizard could not hear her, she replied with a reassuring smile. Hiding in the darkness, they made their way through the quiet streets of the kingdom. "What were you even trying to plan while I was gone?" howl asked while looking around the corner. Calcifer suddenly transformed back into a flame, returning to Sophie's ring. "We were planning on catching the Witch of the Waste ourselves…" he faltered.

The group continued their way through until they found their disguised castle. "And it didn't work out, you're saying," Jordan finished. "Hey!" Markl protested. "We were getting there." Jordan rolled his eyes again. Crossing the street, they poured into the castle. Shutting the door behind them, they all sighed in relief.

Recognizing the empty fireplace, Calcifer leaped out of the ring in joy and began to nibble on the wood. "Home sweet home," howl welcomed his friend. Settling in the couch beside Calcifer, Jordan looked around the room. "It's been a while since I've been here," he started. "Now you have a new layout and a girlfriend."

"_Wife_," the wizard corrected. Sophie could not help but blush. "Here's some tea Jordan," Markl offered, carrying a tray of tea for four. _Thank you Markl_, Sophie silently thanked as the boy moved on the Howl. She warmed her hands with the cup. While Howl was discussing news of the witch, Jordan sat quietly, sipping his tea. "How's Howl, um, I didn't catch your name," Jordan awkwardly asked. Looking around, the lady finally found a pen and notebook.

_Sophie_, she wrote. The wizard nodded. "Howl's usually off doing childish stuff- few years of experience with that guy. How long have you been with him?" Sophie felt awkward from him asking so many questions about her life with Howl. However, she continued to reply. _A year and a half_. Jordan nodded. "Lasted more than any of his other girlfriends. The lady frowned.

She put the notebook down, taking a sip of tea. _What's that supposed to mean?_ she grumbled. Howl sighed, stretching his arms. "Then we'll have to take a break today. Markl, please show Jordan his room. Sophie, I'll go up first." Nodding, Sophie was left behind as the rest left upstairs.

Curious, Calcifer decided to stay up with her. "Something on your mind Sophie?" he asked, laying on a chunk of wood. The lady sighed. _A lot of things happened. And Jordan seems to be unsure about my relationship with Howl_. The flame nodded. "Yeah, that guy's a bit of a jerk sometimes. But you'll get used to him." Sophie chuckled.

_I'm not sure if I can_, she sighed. Remembering the ball, she quickly asked, _Did you see what happened to me back there?_ Calcifer nodded. "Howl and I were just talking about it. We're not sure about it, but we'll look into it tomorrow. I know there are a lot of questions Sophie, but you should get some sleep." Like Calcifer said, Sophie _did_ have questions to blurt out. Trying to be patient, Sophie nodded and began to head to the staircase.

Before she took a step up, she glanced back at the fire. _Goodnight Calcifer_, she thought. _See you tomorrow_. As the red haired lady made her way to Howl's room, the demon sighed, quietly thinking to himself as the castle once again roamed around the Waste.


End file.
